Who shall stand?
by sgc58
Summary: The charmed ones meet the Scooby gang, but everything happens for a reason. Together they have to fight an evil they never expected to face.
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: Who shall stand?

DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me. Buffy the vampire slayer and characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Charmed and all of its characters belong to spelling entertainment.

SUMMARY: The charmed ones meet the Scooby gang, but everything happens for a reason. Together they have to fight an evil they never expected to face.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place after the charmed episode scry hard. Assume spoilers for everything up to that episode. For Buffy its post chosen possible spoilers for all seven seasons. The Scooby gang are in San Francisco to steal an ancient prophecy, this has nothing to do with the plot. There will be a romance between two women, if this offends you or you dislike it please don't read this story.

Who shall stand?

Paige walked out of P3, pulling her jacket a little tighter around herself as the cold air began to bite. She walked away from the crowd trying to get into the club, to savour the sounds of her city. A movement in the shadows caught her attention and she saw three guys chase a girl into an alley.

"Would one night off be too much to ask," muttered Paige as she stalked towards the alley.

As she got closer to the alley Paige could hear a low sobbing that she had learned to associate with a person terrified beyond belief. The sound spurred her into a run, she skidded to a stop in the alley, silently cursing her choice of shoes. Three guys had the girl trapped in a corner. She was on the ground sobbing in-between bouts of pleading. The one closest to Paige turned at the sound of her arrival, his eyes flicked across her body, a smirk flowing across his face.

"I think we just found dessert boys." As the last word echoed in the alley his grin disappeared to be replaced with his demonic face, a heavy brow, yellow eyes and fangs.

Surprise flicked across the demon's face as Paige's smile blossomed. She had bee under the impression she would be fighting humans, now she could use her powers.

All three walked towards Paige, the moment of doubt erased from all their faces. Now a dangerous light played in their eyes, a predator toying with its prey. Paige took a half step back and let out the breath she had been holding. She hurriedly scanned the alley for weapons; the usual assortment of junk, graffiti and waste had accumulated between the low block of buildings.

"Pipe!" The piece of debris flew across the alley, a twist of her wrist, sending it into the lead demon. Paige smiled in satisfaction, as the demon crumpled to the ground, and waited for the body to be consumed. "Oh no." Paige began to walk backwards, as the demon slowly got to his feet and ripped the pipe from his chest.

"That hurt. I was just going to eat you. Now I'm going to have some fun. Lets see how long it takes you to die, bitch," his words were distorted by the growling as he lunged at her. Paige turned ready to orb out when the heel of her shoe broke, twisting her ankle and smashing her head into the ground, she shook her head truing to clear it. The smile was back as he slowly stalked Paige as she tried to get out of the alley. "I'm going to enjoy killing you. You two can have her, she is all mine," said the demon never taking his eyes off Paige.

"Now that isn't very polite. Especially on the first date." The voice came from a dark shape that dropped into the middle of the demons. The shape stood up to reveal a blonde woman, who didn't even look as her snap kick sent the right hand demon crashing into the wall. A blur of motion and the other two demons exploded into a shower of dust. The remaining demon jumped to his feet pure terror written across his face. The blonde's arm shoot out and he screamed before exploding. The blonde woman grinned, then stumbled forward as the girl that had been trapped ran from the alley her fear carrying her off into the night. "Your welcome!" shouted the woman into the gloom. She sighed, walked over and pulled Paige to her feet.

"Thanks," said Paige, struggling for words as she gazed in to the woman's eyes. They were beautiful, but seemed to carry a huge burden of pain.

"No problem, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine." Paige began to worry as the stranger cocked her head to the side as if listing to someone far away.

"I'll be there in a minute. Why can't you use a cell phone like a normal person, Will?" She looked at Paige and smiled, "I've got to go," she gave a quick wave before jumping and climb up the side of the building and was lost in the shadow that cloaked the rooftop.

"… then she Jackie Chaned up the wall and was gone." Paige sat back and sipped her coffee as she finished telling her sisters about what had happened the night before.

"I'd like to say that's the strangest thing I've every heard, but we all know it wouldn't be true," said Phoebe a puzzled look crossing her face as she began working on the problem, hoping a forgotten piece of knowledge would surface.

"True, but it's still weird," said Piper as she feed Chris, while keeping an eye on Wyatt. "Leo might know something, I'll ask him went he gets back from Magic school."

"Well I need to get to the office so, I'll see you guys later," said Phoebe as she picked up the last of her things.

"I'll go and check the Book of shadows," said Paige half way out of her chair before Piper's voice stopped her.

"No. You can't,"

"Why not? It's still in the attic isn't it?"

"Of course it is, but you said that you would be at P3 for the delivery guys. So I'll look through the Book once this messy little one is having a nap." Piper's voice took on a singsong quality as more of her attention was focused on her son instead of her sister.

"Okay you look in the Book, I'll go make you a living."

"Yeah, yeah lady, just get on with it,"

Paige laughed, as she left the kitchen happy at being able to tease her sister.

The manor stood out like a beacon in the dusk as Phoebe parked her car and walked into the house. The postures for her sisters told all she needed to know about how well the search for Paige's saviour had went. She took a seat next to Paige. "No luck I'll assume."

"Nada. The only thing we've got is a piece of gypsy lore that tells of a woman that fought demons," said Paige her disappointment, clearly written on her face and the feelings rolling off of her.

"So, we're just waiting for Leo?" A couple of bobbing heads was the only answer Phoebe got. "We'll she's obviously good, so why does it matter so much?"

'Because I want to see her again' was the answer that flashed through Paige's mind. "Because she killed three demons, that I have never seen before and I'm pretty sure she wasn't even trying." Were the words she spoke aloud.

Wyatt stopped colouring in and looked over to the doorway, signalling the arrival of his father. Leo appeared from a grey portal and grabbed on to the doorframe to steady himself.

"Hay, honey. The portal still making you dizzy?" Piper's was filled with concern, but a faint tint of amusement also rode her words.

"Yeah. I've been orbing for sixty years, travelling any other way feels wrong." Leo's face instantly brightened as he saw his son.

"So tell him about last night," said Piper her grin threatening to run of her face as she watched Leo and Wyatt draw together.

"What happened?" asked Leo; briefly looking at Paige before returning his gaze to his picture.

Paige quickly told her story again, trying to ignore the feeling that she was talking about demons and the only strange thing was that they didn't know what type it was.

"Their face's changed?"

"Yeah, their brows got thicker, grew fangs and their eyes changed colour. Oh and they sort of growled a few times."

Leo nodded at Paige's words even as he selected a new crayon. "What did the woman look like?"

"About so tall," using her hand to show height, "Blonde hair, the most amazing hazel eyes. She was strong, fast and cocky as well."

Phoebe concealed her surprise as she noticed a glazed look in her sister's eyes as she talked about the woman.

"And she talked to someone that wasn't there. Could it have been telepathy?"

"Sounds about right because she complained that they didn't use a cell phone like a normal person."

"I think I know who she…"

He never finished his sentence as the too familiar sound of the front door being forced open bounced through the house. Piper sprang to her feet ready to blast the demon, but was shocked into stillness when a young man flew into the hall and slid to a halt, groaning in pain. He scrambled to his feet hastily firing a crossbow. She followed the bolt and saw its target for the first time, a demon. The bolt it the demons shoulder spinning it around, straight into a kick, that flipped it on its back. The owner of the leg sauntered in to view.

"Will, Axe." She didn't even pass to look as the weapon sailed through the air and she smashed in down into the demons chest. The demon let out a brief scream before disintegrating.

No one knew what to say or think, demons breaking in were nothing new, but no one had ever broken in to vanquish a demon before.

"Hi, sorry for the entrance." Piper turned to the sound of the voice to notice a red headed woman, who looked about twenty-five years old, but something in the eyes made her seem older. "I know this is a strange question, but is this the Halliwell house?"

"It's her, she's the one that saved my life last night," said Paige her mind only no processing what she was seeing. Paige studied the woman in the light and was just as entranced, as she had been the night before. A smirk played across the woman's face as she made the connection.

"Yes it is," said Phoebe struggling to find any words to use.

"So you're the charmed ones?" asked the blonde as she stepped over the demon dust and into the living room.

"Yeah. I'm Paige and theses are my sisters, Phoebe and Piper."

"Nice to meet you," said the blonde waving at all three, but focusing most of her attention on Paige. "I'm B…"

"Buffy Summers, it's an honour to meet you," Leo ignored the looks of surprise from the sisters, and Buffy's smirk, and turned to the red head, "that must make you Willow Rosenburg."

"Oh, you've heard of me?" asked Willow surprise and nerves clear in her voice.

"You have a…reputation with the people I used to work with." Leo's pause didn't go unnoticed and the three sisters resolved to ask him about it later. "Xander Harris, I assume."

"See Buff, I have my first fan all that hard work finally paid off." Xander's remark turned Buffy's smirk into a full blown smile and got a laugh from Willow. Paige took in Xander for the first time and was shocked by the eye patch that showed he was no new comer to the fight against evil.

"That's nice and not to seem rude, but what you doing here" asked Piper in overly sweet voice that hid her irritation.

"Well Buffy killed this demon, but it came back to life and we don't know how to keep it dead. I heard the charmed ones lived in San Francisco, I hopped you could help," answered Willow with an embarrassed smile.

"Guy's step back," said Buffy, her previously friendly stance changed in a heartbeat to that of a fighter, the axe no longer hung loosely in her hand, but became a part of her. The demon reappeared straight into the blade of the axe, turning it back into dust.

"You can see the problem, so can you help us?" asked Buffy.

"It's a Lazarus demon, you need to bury it in a graveyard," said Paige eager to help Buffy.

"Great, lets see if we can get dust boy here back in a box."

"Let me," said Paige with a playful smile. "Dust." She orbed the remains into a bag. "Back in a minute," She orbed out with the bag leaving stunned looks on Willow, Xander and Buffy's faces.

"Sorry for the mess," said Willow, who was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Don't worry," said Piper waving away the young woman's concern, "would you like to stay for dinner?"

"We wouldn't want to intrude," said Buffy slowly backing out of the room.

"Please we would like you to and it will give us a chance to find out why you're so famous."

Phoebe shuddered as a look of pure fear flashed in Willow's eyes, whatever the reason was that the Elders knew her name she was afraid of others finding out. Phoebe was worried; the only people on the Elders radar were those that had done great good or great evil and people weren't scared of advertising doing good.

Piper smiled to herself at the noise of conversation around the table. The amount of affection she felt for the three strangers that had stumbled into her life a few hours ago had grown faster than she had though possible. It had taken a little over an hour for her to make dinner, with Willow's help, and during that time she had saw how strong the bond between the three of them was. Xander had helped Leo fix the door, telling stories about all the times he had repaired Buffy's home. The more time she spent around Buffy the more sure she became that the young blond wasn't completely human. There was something about the way she moved that … just didn't fit right. But she had saved Paige's life, so Piper was prepared to give Buffy the benefit of the doubt.

"This is amazing food Piper. You should be a chief," complemented Xander between mouthfuls.

"Thanks Xander, I always wanted my own restaurant, but it just didn't happen. I've got my club so I'm happy enough." Piper was glad she had cooked so much, she wasn't sure if Xander would ever stop eating.

"P3?" asked Buffy.

"Yeah."

"I though as much. There wasn't any vamps in there, the three hassling Paige are the only ones I've seen in that area all week."

"You hunt vampires?" asked Phoebe disbelief filling her voice.

"Buffy simply shrugged, "I'm the Slayer. Dusting vamps is what I do."

"What's a Slayer?" asked Paige while looking around the table, hoping she wasn't the only one who didn't know.

"Where's the G-man when you need him?" asked Xander with a huge grin.

"Well is 'one girl' speech wouldn't work anymore, so he'd just walk away and have some scones." Willow nodded her head as she finished speaking.

Leo broke the silence and gave a quick explanation of what a slayer was and a little of their history. "And Buffy is regarded as the best slayer in centuries. She closed the Hellmouth after leading an assault into hell."

"How do you know so much? Are you a watcher or something?" asked Willow.

Buffy smiled as her friend's desire for knowledge that made her seem like the innocent girl Buffy had met almost nine years ago.

"No, Leo used to be a Whitelighter and an Elder. They know the deep secrets of the universe, or so they claim." Paige's voice held respect along with a large dose of sarcasm.

"What's a Whitelighter?" asked Willow, her tone soft an instinct telling her she wouldn't like the answer.

"They help guide and protect witches," said Paige missing the tone of Willows voice.

Buffy and Xander both looked at Willow hoping for some sort of answer from her.

"Willow doesn't have a Whitelighter because she is a special case," said Leo choosing his words carefully. He understood how much it had taken for Willow to regain herself. "She lived on the Hellmouth when she came into her powers and it interferes with our magic. Any Whitelighter would have been a liability and she was best friends with the slayer, you can't get any better protection."

"And after she left the Hellmouth?" asked Piper her anger growing at the though of Willow being left with out aid.

"There are circumstances, so the decision was made not to send her a Whitelighter."

"Circumstances! What could possibly justify not helping her in every way possible?"

"There are reasons Piper." Leo's tone made it clear that the subject should be dropped.

"There is no reason!" shouted Piper ignoring Leo's warning.

"It's okay Leo," said Willow with steel in her voice.

"No Willow don't defend him or that bunch of no good interfering _bastards._"

"Piper it's my own fault." Willow had to almost shout in order to get Piper's attention. "Leo is just trying to help me. They don't trust me because of what I did."

Leo nodded at Willow's statement, wishing he had seen where the conversation was going so he could have speared Willow some pain.

Phoebe felt her earlier dread hit her again with a huge amount of force. Not only did the Elders know about her, but they had also decided not to help her.

"I lost the woman I loved and I used some of the darkest of magic's to get revenge. Then I almost destroyed the world. I was trying to stop all the pain I felt in the world." Willow spoke simply not trying to diminish what she had done.

"You also saw the face of the Goddess," said Leo quickly hoping she wouldn't dwell on her dark times. "She deemed you good enough to channel her power. For a few seconds _you_ were the Goddess. _You_ were the source of all goodness. That wouldn't have happened if that taint could have controlled you."

Paige was stunned by what she had heard. She looked at the woman in front of her, easily able to believe Leo's words, but trying to imagine such hate and darkness coming from Willow was impossible. Willow could be over looked in a crowd, yet here she sat talking about how she almost destroyed the world. The murmur of Buffy comforting her friend drifted over the table, and Paige's heart almost broke at the compassion in Buffy's voice and the Pain in Willows eyes. Paige was going to add her voice to Buffy's when the room shook.

The lights flickered on and off. The chandelier began to shake violently. Sparks ripped apart the air. A ball of appeared in the air, a rolling, seething mass of magical energy. A snap like lighting filled the room and a man crashed into the table.

"Giles?" Buffy's shocked voice seemed to clear the room of all other sound.

"She's coming. You need to get ready, she's coming."

The collapsed into a pool of blood, three now obvious bullet holes marked his chest.


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: Who shall stand?

DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me. Buffy the vampire slayer and characters belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. Charmed and all of its characters belong to spelling entertainment.

SUMMARY: The charmed ones meet the Scooby gang, but everything happens for a reason. Together they have to fight an evil they never expected to face.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This takes place after the charmed episode scry hard. Assume spoilers for everything up to that episode. For Buffy its post chosen possible spoilers for all seven seasons. There is a lot of talking in this chapter, the rest of the story should have more action in it.

I would also like to say a big thank you to definity, Paige Master, JewWitch and Piper-Leo-alwys for their reviews, it good to hear that people are enjoying my story.

Buffy paced the length of the room, her agitation rolling off her in waves. She hadn't taken her eyes off 'Giles' since he had appeared in the manor. This wasn't the man she loved like a father; he looked too old, too worn by tragedy. The knife in her hand was making her feel better, but she hated the idea of Paige being so near this impostor. The feelings coiling within her when she looked at Paige, feelings she shouldn't have for a stranger were only adding to her annoyance. Buffy twirled the knife between her fingers, its speed and direction shifting at random.

Piper was torn between shouting at Buffy or joining the young woman on her trek across the carpet. She was still rattled by the sudden appearance of the man and the effect it had wreaked on their guests. The most worrying thing was that Buffy had recognised him and then denied the evidence of her own eyes. Xander stood to the side, surprise clearly written across his face, a crossbow resting comfortable in his hands. She couldn't bring herself to look at him to often; the parallels between him and her youngest son were too many. They shared a haunted look in their eyes, a look she was too familiar with from her own eyes. She had hated seeing it in Chris's eyes and was thankful she had grown up without her powers, not knowing the truth. She wished it was an option with Wyatt and Chris, but knew it wasn't.

"Leo, where's this healer of yours?" snapped Paige as he helped her exchange the bloody bandages she had been pressing to his chest. The new bandages soaked through just as quickly as before.

"He'll be here."

"If he's not here soon it's a priest we'll need."

"…No we've got it in hand just now, I'll call back in the morning," Willow flipped her phone shut and brought her attention back to the room, "It's definitely not Giles."

"But we knew that all ready," said Xander, tightening his grip on the crossbow slightly.

"The point will be moot unless I help him." The clipped, precise tone sliced through the room.

Buffy moved, driven by instinct, before she truly heard the words. Two paces had her across the room the knife, ready to strike a stake almost flying into her empty hand. She smashed the speaker against the wall; knife racing towards his throat.

"Buffy, don't!" Leo's words rushed from his mouth, as the slayer became a blur of movement.

Buffy heard the shout and changed the angle of the knife, missing the man's throat and embedding half of the blade in the wall. She moved a small step back, still within striking distance, and took in the man's appearance. He was tall and thin, but not so much that he would stand out. He was dressed in a black suit that he was slowly smoothing out.

"I will need to pass if I am to help that man."

Buffy moved out the way, every muscle taut, ready to fight.

"You keep interesting company Leo," said the man as he took in the sight of Buffy.

"Don't worry he's a friend," said Leo looking at Buffy, but addressing the whole room.

The man glided across the room, kneeling down next to the Giles look a like. Paige backed away from the man, something about him made her uneasy. Paige took a few more steps back; Buffy glided across the room to take a new position between the stranger and Paige.

"He is badly injured," the man moved his hands across Giles chest, a soft red glow pulsing from his palms, "Lost a lot of blood. I believe only his own will power is keeping him alive. I do not often see bullet wounds. Let us hope my time is not being wasted." He pressed his hands on to the wounds, the glow changed becoming steadier and brighter.

Chris shifted in Piper's arms letting out a few gurgles as he found a comfier spot. "Paige, honey could you do me a favour and put Chris to bed?" She watched her sister leave, hoping a few minutes away from Leo's strange friend would calm her down a little. Piper felt a little of the tension leave the room with Paige as Buffy relaxed a few notches. The Slayer still resembled an attack dog waiting to spring, but she didn't seem to be holding herself back anymore.

Phoebe stood at the back of the room, keeping an eye on Wyatt as he played. She was happy Paige was getting a few minutes out of the room, because Leo's friend was creeping her out as well. She watched as Paige slipped back into the room and Buffy returned to her pose of barely leashed aggression. Phoebe had to work hard to suppress the smirk fighting to appear on her face, failing completely when she caught Willow's eye and saw the tiniest hint of a smile playing across her lips.

"He is healed or will be when he awakens in the morning. Now I must take my leave." The healer got to his feet and shook Leo's hand.

"Can I contact you in the usual way? We might need your help,"

"The slayer is working with the charmed ones. Trouble is coming, I think I shall be quite unreachable for the foreseeable future, goodbye Leo." The healer disappeared in a shimmer of blue light.

"Now what do we do with him?" asked Phoebe.

"We watch him until he wakes up and if he twitches in a way we don't like, we kill him." Buffy's voice was cold and hard, leaving no doubt that she wouldn't hesitate to kill the man.

"What about Marcus?" asked Willow, her concern about Buffy clearly showing.

"This is more important."

"Who's Marcus?" asked Phoebe, noticing the strange dynamic between the two friends.

"He's a loud mouth that pushes around a gang of vamps. They move their nest a lot and we know where the new one is going to be. We were going to hit them tonight as they moved in." Buffy's voice cracked a little as the though of leaving those demons alive disturbed her.

"We could move him up stairs and put him in a crystal cage. He won't get out until we let him out. You can vanquish your vamps and we can play prison guard," said Piper.

"Prison guard, is that anything like naughty school girl." Xander's smirk didn't fade, even after every woman in the room throw him a dirty look.

Willow checked her watch and looked out the window. "If we're going to get them we need to move soon,"

"Your right. Are you three sure about this?" asked Buffy, worry colouring her voice.

"We can handle it," said Phoebe, fighting to keep the grin off her face, as Paige quickly hid her disappointment that they were leaving.

"Okay. We'll be back in the morning."

Phoebe took a sip of her tea and snuggled into the chair. The manor was cold, but she found the quite relaxing so accepted the trade. She did her best to try and clear her mind, knowing she would need the rest for the coming days. What Leo's friend said was true, if the charmed ones and the slayer were together trouble was bound to be following soon. She had never needed much sleep it had helped when she lived in New York and with being a charmed one, but now all she wanted was the peace of sound sleep. A light clinking noise brought Phoebe back to the present, someone was in the kitchen and trying not to wake people.

Paige looked up as Phoebe slipped into the kitchen, "Hey Phoebe."

Phoebe smiled as she looked at her sister. She was so adorable, with her hair a mess and her eye's wide and blinking. It was so easy to see the little girl she had been, the innocent girl Phoebe would never meet, instead of the woman her sister was. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No, I managed to sleep, but woke up again. So hot chocolate," said Paige holding up her mug. "What about you?"

"I tried, but my mind wouldn't stop going."

Paige grinned at her sister. "Well since Piper isn't here I'll have to say it. We didn't know it ever started."

"Ha Ha."

"Really what's wrong?"

"It's just everything that happened today. I guess I never thought there was other people like us. Having their lives turned upside down in order to fight evil."

"Yeah it couldn't have been easy for her to find out at fourteen you're destined to fight demons." Paige took a drink of her chocolate trying to not get lost in thoughts of Buffy.

"I know I found it hard enough at twenty two. So what did you think of her?"

"She's cool. A little intimidating, I mean you saw the way she went after that guy."

Phoebe smiled as she saw her sisters eyes light up when talking about Buffy. She was happy to see any type of joy from Paige, she had been so sad and distant since losing Kyle. "You like her don't you?" she asked finally verbalising the though she had been having all day.

"Of course I like her, she's a nice person and saved my life which is a plus point."

"I mean you _like her_ like her. As in you want to get sweaty and naked with her."

"Phoebe!" Paige wanted to be outraged, but a part of her could help giggling at the way Phoebe had put the question.

"What? It's true isn't it? I saw the way you looked at her today."

"And it doesn't freak you out?" Paige barley made eye contact, afraid at what her sister's reaction would be.

"Of course not," began Phoebe, shocked by how vulnerable Paige looked. "You're my sister and I love you. Anyway I always figured you were the type."

"The _type_!" Anger was showing in both Paige's voice and eyes.

"Yeah, the type not to care," said Phoebe quickly, cursing herself for not being clear. "Honey you could have told us."

"I know, but when we first met I wasn't sure about you two and I don't feel the need to let people know. You don't have to tell everyone your straight, why should I have to say I like woman sometimes. Then after a while it wasn't that I couldn't tell you, but I already kept it a secret and I didn't want you to think I didn't trust you."

"No its our fault I forgot your new to the sister thing," said Phoebe pulling Paige into a hug. "We should have made you fell like you could tell us everything."

"It's okay Phoebe, I've not ignored anyone I've really liked," said Paige hoping to make her sister feel better.

Phoebe smiled; fairly sure Paige was lying or at least bending the truth, but she decided to leave it alone. "So are you going to try anything?"

"I don't know, I would like to, but something big is coming. I'm not sure we could survive any distractions. And I don't even know if she likes woman, lusting after a straight girl is no fun." Paige's voice was full of sadness.

"I think you should," said Phoebe deciding she would help her sister by subtly grilling Willow and Xander. "Do you want me to talk to Piper and Leo?" Phoebe was hoping to remove any excuses Paige might create. They all had too many regrets when it came to love because of the life they lead, she didn't want her sister to have more than necessary.

"No I'll do it, but would you be with me?"

"Of course," Phoebe's heart was breaking at the uncertainty on Paige's face. "Look it's late. We should go to bed, I think we'll need the sleep."

"Yeah your right." Paige pulled Phoebe into a hug, "I love you sis."

"Love you too sweetie."

Phoebe dropped into the chair with a complete lack of grace. Cursing Leo under her breath of being in the shower. She found the energy to lift her head, but that just made her feel worse. Piper was moving around the kitchen wide-awake, alert and worse of all she was cheerful.

Piper looked up as a groan escaped Phoebe's lips. "Hay Phoebe, you look like crap."

"Thanks for your compassion Piper. I didn't get much sleep, I need a shower and coffee."

"Then why are you down here?"

"Because you husband is in the shower. Now get me some coffee woman," Piper raised an eyebrow and flexed her fingers. "I mean could you please get me some coffee sweet sister of mine."

"Sure," said Piper smiling at her sister. "I didn't think you and Paige had stayed up that late."

"Oh, honey did we wake you?"

"No he did," Piper said pointing at Chris. "What were you two talking about anyway?"

"Paige just needed to work through some stuff."

Piper nodded in understanding feeling a slight twinge of jealousy that Paige had went to Phoebe. "Anything I can help with?"

"No I think we're okay," Phoebe sighed as she sipped her coffee, "But I think she's going to want to talk with you and Leo later."

Paige appeared, a few minutes later, looking just as tired as Phoebe, but Piper only smiled at the familiar image of her youngest sister. While Phoebe usually had the energy of a sugared up eight-year-old Paige needed coffee and a head start before she was ready for the day. "Coffee?" asked Piper knowing what the answer would be.

"Yes please." Paige poured herself into a chair next to Phoebe.

"Good morning!" said Leo as he strode into the kitchen with a huge smile.

"Leo, I swear if you don't stop being so cheerful I'm going to orb this coffee wear the sun don't shine." Paige finished her tirade by glowering at Leo.

Phoebe elbowed Paige. "Go on."

"Not yet."

"Go on," said Phoebe giving Paige's shoulder a hit.

"Not yet!" Hit.

"Now Paige." Hit.

"No, Phoebe." Hit.

"Would you two stop that!" snapped Piper.

Phoebe gave Paige a quick hug. "It's going to be okay Paige."

"There's something I need to tell you two. I like Buffy." Paige became interested in her coffee not wanting to see the looks on Piper and Leo's faces.

"What's not to like she's a nice girl."

Paige gritted her teeth as the confusion in Piper's voice told her she would need to explain. "No I like her, as get 'sweaty and naked' like," said Paige borrowing Phoebe's phrase.

"Oh, you were worried about telling us?"

Paige gathered up her courage and looked up. She was afraid she would see revulsion, but the only thing she could she see was the smile on Piper's face.

"Come here," said Piper gathering Paige into a hug. "We don't care as long as you're happy." Piper broke the hug and walked over to Phoebe and gave her a slap to the back of the head.

"Piper!" yelped Phoebe rubbing her head. "What was that for?"

"Corrupting Paige. What sort of thing is 'sweaty and naked' to say?"

"Well first off, Paige has orbed home for lingerie and keeps handcuffs in her room, so not much corrupting going on, and second how do you know I said it."

"I've known you for your entire life and that phrase as your fingerprints all over it."

"Okay you got me. And on that note, I'm off for a shower." Phoebe ran out the room with Paige a few seconds behind once her words had soaked in.

After a lot of crashing and banging, Paige walked back into the kitchen and slumped on her chair. "I could have beaten her, but I decided to let her win."

Piper and Leo both burst out laughing at the air of self-sacrifice in Paige's voice.

Phoebe sauntered into the kitchen feeling more alive after her shower. She would have preferred a longer shower, but Paige would want to be ready before Buffy arrived. It took her a few seconds to notice that the person working in the kitchen wasn't Piper, but Willow. "Oh Hay Willow." She did a quick scan of the room and found Buffy exchanging glances with Paige. "Hi Buffy." A couple of smiles lit up the room coaxing one from phoebe in the process. "Where's Xander?"

"In the living room playing with Wyatt and Leo," said Willow.

"Well I hate to leave, but I need to have a shower and get dressed," said Paige, she throw a dark look at Phoebe on her way out of the room.

"I'm not really hungry, so I'll just go check on Xander." Buffy walked out a mixture of disappointment and relief momentary showing on her face.

Willow smiled as her friend left the room and finally gave into the urge to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked Phoebe.

"Them two. You should have seen them before you came in, barely looking at each other. I swear they are both acting like eight year olds with a crush."

"What makes you say that?"

Willow smiled, "I know you saw the same things I did yesterday."

"And it doesn't bother you?" asked Phoebe hoping she had asked in the right tone.

"Is that your subtle way of asking if I'm interested in Buffy?"

"Yeah."

"Well I won't lie and say I've never noticed how good looking she is, but we've never connected like that."

"So do you think Buffy likes Paige?"

"Definitely, I think the only time she stopped talking about her was when we were dusting vamps."

A huge smile spread across Phoebe's face, "Good, I've never seen Paige act so shy before. This should be fun."

The next few hours past at a crawl, everyone was on edge waiting for Giles to wake up. Phoebe had needed to make a huge effort not to smile or catch Willow's eye when Paige walked in after her shower. She had obviously dressed with Buffy in mind, the blonde couldn't look at Paige with out turning red, while Xander had sat with an expression a awe clearly written on his face. Leo had chosen to wait in the attic.

"He's awake." Leo's voice pushed the entire room into motion. It only took a few minutes for everyone to arrive in the attic and watch as the groggy man come to his senses.

They weren't taking any chances, Xander held a crossbow ready to fire, Buffy had a short sword at her side and Piper was keeping her hands clear to either freeze or blast.

The man pulled himself together with remarkable composure, since he was trapped in a strange place with seven people staring at him.

"Who are you?" Piper's voice sliced through the room's atmosphere easily.

"My name is Rupert Giles."

"Try again. Giles is in England rebuilding the Watchers council." Buffy's voice was cold and hard.

"I am Rupert Giles. I'm just not the Rupert Giles from this dimension."

"And why should we believe that?" asked Piper

"I think the way I arrived shows I didn't come from the corner shop," snapped Giles irritation in his voice.

"Okay if that's true, why are you here?" asked Leo.

"I'm here in the hopes that things happened differently in this world and that she can be stopped."

"What things and stop who?" Buffy's voice was still filled with suspicion.

"Where I come from the greatest evil that exists is Buffy Summers. I hope that isn't true here."

"That's not true, Buffy could never be evil," snarled Paige.

"It started with Dawns death. It was a few weeks after her mother died; the Order of Byzantium killed Dawn to stop Glory. Buffy didn't take it well; she tracked them down and slaughtered them all. I didn't she her again for months. When she did return to Sunnydale she had changed, cold and distant. I though with time she would heal and reconnect with her friends, then Tara was killed. Willow went to kill Tara's murderers and Buffy helped her. That was the last time I saw either of them in the flesh,"

"I stayed in Sunnydale with Xander and Anya: we tried to keep the worst of the demons at bay. It was three years until I heard anything about Buffy and Willow again. A man I had never seen before Orbed into my home with two children told me his name was Leo and that he was an Elder, one of the powers that be. He told me that the Heavens had been invaded and most of the Elders and Whitelighters were dead. The assault had been led by Buffy, Willow and The Charmed ones."

"Nobody knows how Buffy convinced them to join her. Wars for control of earth started soon after, sixteen years of non-stop brutal fighting. After it all Buffy was at the top of the pile, most of the world under her control or of demons and humans loyal to her through blood oaths. The charmed ones aren't interested in territory, but were given San Francisco and the power of the Source was split them and Willow. They became Buffy's top enforcers, on a strictly mercenary basis."

"Okay so it all went wrong and we're the scourge of humanity. Why are you here?" Interrupted Phoebe, too afraid to hear anymore after her own brushes with evil.

"I'm here because Buffy is planing to invade your world. I don't know why, some say she wants enough power to become a god others think she's bored and wants something to do."

"She's bored so she'll invade a world?" asked Piper not being able to wrap her mind that concept.

"The reason doesn't matter, what matters is that she is coming. She is ready with an army of millions, demons vampires, witches, warlocks and humans."

"Then what chance do we have?" Xander was the first to get his voice back.

"It takes a lot of power to send people to a different reality, she's going to send a small number through first, it will be their job to set up an anchor, of sorts, in this reality. That will enable a permanent connection to be made between the worlds. That is what we need to stop."

"Do you know who is being sent though?" asked Piper trying to get some idea on who they would be facing.

"Yes. She's sending the general of her assault troops, Faith. Now if you will let me out we can start preparing."

Glances and nods flitted about the room showing everyone's agreement to release Giles. The next few hours passed swiftly, as they talked about the differences between the worlds.

"So do you have any idea where faith will be?" the question had been running around Willow's head for awhile now.

"We know the spells are being targeted at the Hellmouth, but you say that's closed now."

Buffy nodded, "Without a doubt, Sunnydale is now a huge crater."

"Then my guess is they will come here for the nexus."

"Where's this nexus, in the city?" asked Buffy.

"No. Actually it's in the basement." Paige had a huge fake smile plastered to her face as she delivered the news.

"Well that's…." Buffy's voice trailed off as she began thinking of how beautiful Paige looked when she smiled, "not good."

Buffy was snapped back to reality by two strange noises, her slayer instincts already putting her in motion. She looked for the noises, but could only see Giles, silhouetted in the doorway. He gasped before jerking as if he'd been hit hard from front and back at the same time. He dropped to the floor lifeless, two arrows sticking from his body.


End file.
